


Just When You Thought it’s Gone

by Klarachu05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarachu05/pseuds/Klarachu05
Summary: He was feeling a bit guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have decided to go in the last minute? Or he could just blame it on Harry, after all he did have influence on the theme. Who the hell sets the theme as Camp and expects Niall to show up?Or the one where Niall goes to MetGala to meet a long time friend..





	Just When You Thought it’s Gone

Just When You Thought it’s Gone

Niall felt his heart race and beads of sweat form on his forehead just by looking at the state of the room. The room was full of models, fashion designers and suits being rolled from one side to another. The large room, that reminded him of ones in castles, was lit by the enormous windows. People were rushing from one side to another. He looked at his assistant and best friend, Tara who was standing right next to him, to check if she was seeing the same thing that he was. She just shrugged her shoulders.

He was feeling a bit guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have decided to go in the last minute? Or he could just blame it on Harry, after all he did have influence on the theme. Who the hell sets the theme as Camp and expects Niall to show up? Niall wanted to chuckle because he could already see Harry wearing a fancy Gucci suit that looks so bad it works. Harry can pull it off though, Harry Styles can pull anything off. 

Niall can’t even imagine himself in a suit that sparkles everytime he moves or a one where he looks like came straight out of a good night story for little girls. He just quietly shook his hand and took a sip from his glass water bottle. He can’t believe that he is doing this for him. He honestly isn’t expecting Harry to know that he is coming even though he was invited. He hasn’t seen him in so long even though they were both in LA a week ago.

“Awe! Niall you sure like making us work a lot don’t you” Christopher said as he noticed Niall standing at the room entrance. He was one of Niall’s main stylist and if there was a person who would make it all work out in a day it was him. “Once again, I am so sorry on the short notice, I just couldn’t resist putting you into more stressful situations.!” Niall replied walking over to him, he was clearly joking, he felt guilty enough. 

Once he came to the table he sat down in the vintage chair, and examined Christopher. He was in his fifties but he still looked young. He had a half buttoned up shirt paired with black skinnies which reminded him of Harry and how he used to wear them. He brushed the thought off. 

“So, what do you have in plan for me?” Niall took of his sunglasses and put them on top of his head. “So, because your ass couldn’t decided months before that he was going, we only have a few designs done for it and a few others that we can make work.” Christopher pushed a sketchbook towards Niall and once Niall saw the designs he was amazed. How could people come up with this in such a short time and the amount of talent they have? 

A specific one caught his eye, the one that looks straight out of a spin off fairytale. It was all in light colours and it was decorated by beautiful lace. The punch came from the pearls that were sawn into the suit. They were black, they made such a big contrast to the rest of the materials. 

Niall’s face was filled with amazement and when Christopher asked if something appealed to him, he knew right away that it was the one. “So, you see something you like?” Niall just ept looking at the sketches. “Yeh I am absolutely mad about the black pearl one.” Christopher was a bit surprised when he heard that. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t like that one, was thinking you might think that it’s a bit too magical, if that’s the word to use.” Niall looked at him smiling. “It has a mysterious feel to it, I love it. I always go for self explained stuff this is will be nice to get people thinking.” Christopher returned the smile. “Ok then let’s get you fitted!” He clapped his hands and pulled Niall up. 

***

The fitting took about one hour and the suit was finished in another. Tara agreed with the option Niall chose and was all about it. They managed to grab lunch and have some spare time while the suit was being made ready. Niall knew right when it was ready he will have to get back to his place as soon as possible and pack quickly, and then get on a flight to New York. 

He hated rushing and not thinking stuff through but it had to be like this. He was expecting a call from management asking him about his date or who was planning on taking. He knew he would have to put up a fight for going alone but it had to be done. He didn’t want to bring anyone, it would only cause more drama and he was tired of it. He might even raise some poor girl’s hopes and how will he turn her down, “Oh sorry I just needed you as my plus one just to satisfy my management! You are a lovely gal tho!!”

He hated it, the way he had to play with them. Why wasn’t he just allowed to go with anyone he wanted? Niall let out a sigh and turned his head to find Christopher. Once he spotted him he got up and walked towards him. “How’s it going?” He casually asked. Christopher looked up from the suit that was stretched out on the table. He smiled at him, “I think I am ready to retire by how much stress you put me through… I feel like an eighty year old!!” Christopher jokes, but He wasn’t ready for Niall’s comeback. “You sure look like one too…” Niall quietly added.

Christopher just looked at him, eyes filled with shock. He put up a hand to his chest, acting all offended. Niall couldn’t keep a straight face (hah) and just bursted out laughing. “Mate, your face.” He said throughout his laugh. Christopher just rolled his eyes, “Anyway, you came in the perfect timing! It’s done, now… if I see you ruin it before the Gala, I swear I am gonna come for you and kill you myself.”

Niall just chuckled, “Love you too!”. Christopher started to pack away the suit, “So who are you trying to impress?” Niall just stared at him blankly. Where did that come from? “None?” Niall answered confused. “Oh come onnn, we all know you are lying.” Christopher whined looking at him in diproval. “Now that you mention it… there is one guy…” Niall said in a fake voice. 

“Oh my goshhh!! You go girl!” Christopher said pointing a pen at him. Niall just blushed and added, “A friend.” Christopher wined, “Boo, way to ruin a mood!” Niall just laughed, “Stop acting like a child…”. To that his eyes winded, “Says you, a person who literally makes the whole team come up with a look for Met Gala in less than an hour. A person that can’t admit their feelings, or that he is allowed to feel stuff for his so called ‘friend’...” Christopher smirked at the end. 

“Yeah yeah”, Niall just rolled his eyes, “can I have the suit now?”. “I am being honest, if something happens to it before the Gala I am coming for you!!” Niall chuckles at that and grabs the suit. Soon enough he was on his way out of the building waving back at smiling Christopher. 

This either must be the smartest thing he has done or the dumbest. 

***

Niall felt himself becoming more and more anxious as the plane was getting ready to take off. He looked at Tara who was typing something on her phone. Probably replying to one of his emails. He was already on his second glass of red wine, why was he doing this again?

He let out a sigh and reminded himself that he hasn’t seen Harry in so long, and it would be fun to go to a social event for once in a while? Right… He hated planes, especially the private ones. They were so small and his claustrophobia wasn’t having it. 

Maybe if he fell asleep he will forget about it, but yet again he was too excited to go to sleep now. He brushed the thought off and started a conversation with Tara. “Whatcha doing there?”. Tara smiled at him looking up from her phone. “Trying to get your management to cancel your date.” Niall froze up. 

He felt his blood boil, he already had the conversation about it last night with them. Can they not understand the word no? “I thought I agreed with them no dates?” Tara looked at him sadly, “You know how they are… they really can’t get anything into their head, it’s all for publicity.” 

Niall just wanted to disappear into the thin air. Him and the girl might end up hurt. He hated using people and he hated when people used him. Why was it so hard? He remembers that one time that he said to them that he was interested in men too, not only women. They laughed, like who does that? 

Why wasn’t he allowed to see people he wanted to see? He knew his fans wouldn’t mind, most of them already shipped him with men, like Shawn… His fans were loyal and understanding, well most of them. He sometimes entered the fan world with his secret fan account. He was on it enough to learned that some of his and Harry’s fans didn't particularly like each other. He also came to know mutual fans of Harry and him, they were cill and didn’t cause any feuds. 

He was broken from his thoughts by the movement of the plane. He felt himself grabbing the seat by instinct and he took a few deep breaths. He looked at Tara who was just smiling supportively at him. He returned the smile. He wouldn’t know what he would do without her. She was there for him for the most of the time, and without her his life would be a disorganized mess. 

Once the plane was in the sky, he wanted to get his mind off of stuff. He opened his journal and plugged his headphones in. He was listening to a few of his new pieces and trying to figure out the melody and the vibe he wanted to give off. His journal was filled with random lyrics that just needed to be connected. It took a few minutes for him to get into his zone.

***

The flight flew by, he was so close to not noticing the landing. It didn’t take as long as Niall thought it would. Once he was out of the airplane he felt relief take over his body. It’s like he could breathe again. The weather was fine, a bit cloudy but still sunny. They came just in time to catch the sunset. There was a car waiting for them. Once they were in it they both were exhausted and fell into comfortable silence. 

Soon enough they were stuck in the New York traffic. At this point Niall just wanted to get to his apartment stretch out and go to bed, or maybe watch one of those animal documentaries. He was staring out of the car window, New York looked the same. It always does. People rushing down the busy streets, even though it’s night, yellow cabs everywhere. People here always wore headphones and tried to avoid conversations with other. They always looked busy without being it. 

“I forgot to tell you, and I am sorry for this but it has to be done.” Tara interrupted his observing. When Niall took in her words his blood went cold, what does she mean by that? Does he need to get one more shot or something. If it involves needles he is not doing. He was glad that he was pissed when he got his ears done. He would never have done it if he was sober, he’s glad that he had them done.

“What do you mean by that? I swear if it involves needles I am fleeing the country…”Niall replied and at that Tara laughed, she knew how much he hated needles. “No, no nothing involving needles you big baby.” She said still smiling and at that Niall had to pull a face and put his hand to his chest, to act offended.

“But seriously, look Milly wants you to meet the person before you go to the gala together. I have his number here but you have to organize,” She took a deep breath not wanting to say what came next.” if you want to call it a date.” She knew how hard this is for him. Niall let out a sigh and just looked at the ground. 

That’s when it hit him, “Did you just say his?” he said looking up at her. Tara smiled at him, “ I did. At least they are trying to make it better in a way.” Niall looked at her a bit confused but gave her a small nod anyways.

Niall was glad that he got to be himself for once, but he was confused and scared. Why now? How will his fans react? What about the hate he will receive? He is just overthinking it now… He finally gets to be himself.   
Niall didn’t have enough time to think everything through, they arrived in a few minutes. They dropped him off at his apartment while Tara went to a hotel. Niall wanted to offer for her to stay over, but after that he thought that the best thing would be that they both go some privacy and quiet time. 

Once he was in the building he was greeted by the receptionist, she was a nice and kind women in her forties. She showed nothing but kindness to Niall and he appreciated it. “Hello Annalise! Long time no see?” Niall said setting his travel bag down, greeting her. She was a bit in shock as she was searching for a key before Niall interrupted her. “Oh Mr Horan! That was a pleasant surprise! What brings you back here?” Niall chuckled a bit, “The Gala, one of my mates is hosting it. Thought I would come to show support?” Niall said drifting off into thoughts by the end of the sentence. Was that why he was here?

“Ah expected nothing less from you!! Always being there for people when they need it! I am gonna let you go now, you are probably tired from all that traveling!” Niall let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, better go! It was nice seeing you, good night!” Niall smiled at her lifting up his bag and started to walk to the elevator. “Good night Mr Horan!”

Niall got into the elevator wanting to be in bed so bad. He pressed the eleventh button once he was in it, and quietly waited. When he was out he rushed to the door and unlocked it. He was surprised to find his apartment with lights on, the chairs were put in place unlike he left them. He brushed it off, the housekeeper must have come earlier today to do this.

It made the place feel more homey. He just dropped the bag in the living room and went straight to the bed room. Before he went to sleep he set an alarm for 10, wanting to get stuff done before he had to get ready for the Gala.

It didn’t take long till he found himself in the land of dreams.

 

***

“Rise and shine pretty boy!” Harry was woken up by a familiar voice. He really didn’t want to get up from his warm, comfy bed. “Give me thirty more minutes and I am coming Harry… don’t you know it’s not good to interrupt someone’s sleep?” 

Harry (Lambert) walked to the large windows and opened the curtains. He chuckled when he heard the younger lad whine. “Oh come on don’t you know what day it is?” That seemed to stir him awake.

“Oh shit, what’s the time? Am I late? Why did you let me do this?” Harry rushed out of bed right into the bathroom. Harry L couldn’t help but laugh, “look at the time you big baby! Do you think I would actually let you miss this? So much work for nothing?” 

Harry walked out of the bathroom now with a small ponytail on top of his hair. His hair was too short for it but he didn’t care. He went up to his nightstand picked up his phone and looked at the time. “Are you joking it’s only 7?” He said confused.

“Oh come on I thought you were supposed to be a morning person and a early bird? Turns out all the articles were a lie.” Harry L says looking at himself in the mirror, fixing the bandana around his neck. 

“Eyyy I am a morning person I just… overworked myself last night…” Harry found himself short on words. He took a sip out of a water bottle that he always kept on the nightstand in case he becomes thirsty during night. Harry L turned to look at him, “Oh doing what? Or should I ask who?” 

At that Harry couldn’t help but spit out the sip that he was taking. “Out now!”

It took Harry a second to remember what exactly was happening today. He went through all the stuff he had to do today, not much being on the list because most stuff was already done. He went into his closet thinking, he picked just a simple black hoodie with the words mind opened printed on it in black. He put on gray running shorts and just some sneakers. The outfit didn’t matter that much now anyway, he will be changing in like few hours. 

He felt his heart skip a beat thinking about the event. He and the team put so much work into it, he was so proud of it. Soon enough he was out of his room he wasn’t surprised when he found Harry L on his sofa. He shrugged his shoulders and chose to ignore him. He went up to kitchen and made himself a quick celler and spinach smoothie. 

Not long after Lambert was dragging him out of his apartment. They had to take a long ride to the museum. The ride wouldn’t take that long if it wasn’t for the traffic, the one thing that always stayed the same, The New York Traffic. Harry was staring out of the window while Lambert was saying something. He should have probably been listening to him but he couldn’t bother to. 

Hm maybe Lou was right, maybe he is a terrible listener. He missed her and Lux, afterall he did partake in raising Lux. He was so proud of it. He remembers Niall laughing about it. Niall, a small smile rose up on his face thinking of the name. What is Niall up to right now? Probably somewhere in LA or Bahamas writing another beautiful song. Harry swore Niall’s music is one of the most meaningful thing he has ever heard. He regretted becoming distant with Niall, he was one of the most amazing people he knew. Oh who was he kidding he was the most amazing person he knew. Knew, past tense. Just like that the smile dropped.

Why didn’t he invite the boys? He remembers thinking about this, he didn’t want to seem clingy, and afterall they had their stuff to do. Not long after his brain storm and feeling guilty, they arrived to the Museum. 

Once they were out of car, Harry knew that he will have busy day ahead of him. He let out a sigh and mouthed, “Let’s do this!”

***

If Christopher had the chance to see Niall right now, he would kill him. Niall couldn’t help but laugh from agony, he couldn’t even button the buttons properly. That’s how nervous he was. Tara ended up doing it for him. Why was he so nervous? Was it because there will be hella lot of people and he wasn’t ready for it? Or was it because he will finally get the chance to see one of is best friends after a full year. 

He was a bit pissed off that Harry wasn’t reaching out to him, but on the other hand he didn’t reach out to Harry as well. Once he was fully dressed he had to have his hair done. He wanted to let it be floofy and just let it sit on top of his head, but the hairdresser was determined to convince him that the sleek back look looked better with the outfit and the story behind it. 

To be fair Niall couldn’t disagree, but he felt odd enough in this hair and he ended up winning the argument and he got to keep his hair down. He didn’t want any makeup and he was surprised when they actually listened to him. He was a bit surprised when his phone buzzed. He picked it up from the table, and to his surprise it was his date. They have been messaging back and forth the whole day, Niall actually didn’t feel that bad about it, afterall you do need to know a bit about the person with who you are about to go out with. 

The event started by now, Niall hopped onto Twitter and just had a quick look under the Gala hashtag. He was surprised when he saw Gaga’s beautiful big pink dress. And the pink carpet, he read about it online somewhere that Harry made that decision. Harry, how will he react when he sees him? Does he know that he is coming? Niall hoped not he wanted it to be a small surprise, afterall he did make the decision last moment, he wasn’t in the invitations or anything.

He zoned out for a second and forgot to reply to Cody. So far he found a lot about him, he seemed like a pretty interesting guy. He kinda wanted to meet him, after all he was single for long enough. He decided to just chill around the building till Cody came and till it was time to go. 

***

At around 10pm most of the celebrities started showing up. Harry has already made an appearance in his over the top pink, white and black suit. He had to be inside slowly sipping on champagne while trying to keep his fake interested face on. He had a lot of people congratulate him and ask him about his date. Surprise he didn’t have one, right what a shocker. He didn’t get why he felt annoyed, maybe it was just the weather. Or maybe he was expecting someone that won’t show up.

He had to admit it to himself he daydreamed a bit too much for his own good. He had to brush that thought away and focus on the night in front of him. The dinner was starting at 10, and he had an after party with Kendall at around 1. Honestly all he had to do right now is relax, that isn’t so hard right? Right..

He finished his glass in one sip and was set on enjoying this, and half an hour later he forgot that the rest of the world existed.

*** 

Niall and Cody were about to get out of the limousine. Niall felt that Cody could sense how nervous he actually was, he didn’t want to worry the other lad. Cody smiled at him when they met their gazes. He also gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. 

In that moment he realized that he was happy that Cody was the one with him. Cody was truly an amazing lad and Niall was surprised how he didn’t reach his break already. 

“You ready?” Cody smiles at him, “As ready as I'll ever be!” Niall replies returning the smile. They got out and were met with the flashing cameras. There was no going back now. 

*  
The carpet didn’t take long to finish. soon enough they were in the museum, both of them holding glasses of champagne in their hands. They were standing in the corner, trying not to laugh out loud too much. They were totally not making fun of other people. Niall felt a bit bad, but fuck it he had to relax a bit and he was having a good time with Cody.

Cody was his distraction, he in a way forgot why he even was here. He just made him feel relaxed. A few people approached them, surprised that he was there. Did he really seem like the type that wouldn’t go to posh events? He felt like that…

He took a look around the room to take in what was happening. That's when it hit him. 

Those green eyes looking back at him. 

He could recognise them anywhere. Harry looked a bit different, a good different. He looked older. Niall was hit with all of the emotions coming back to him, all of the ones he tried to hide deep down, the ones that only he knew that existed. 

His attention was brought back when a group of people arrived to them. When he realized who it was, he gave her a hug straight away. It was Stefani (lady Gaga), he met her a few times and honestly she was such a queen. 

She is the one person with who you can talk to ages, fully open up. She was with a few other people. He introduced Cody to them and soon enough all of the attention was on the pretty young lad. And honestly he deserved all of it. 

Niall couldn’t help but glance back and forth between where Harry was standing and the group of people surrounding him. What was Niall thinking? He knew that Harry would be here… When he caught the green eyes looking back at him he just had to excuse himself and go to the bar to get another drink.

When he was at the bar, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t stop the butterflies from forming in his stomach. This only reminded him of Harry’s tattoo, which made him bring back all of the memories. 

Whenever Harry was shirtless during a tour or something he couldn’t help but look. I mean can you blame him? A working out Harry without a shirt was a sight to see.

“Nice to see a familiar face in a crowd.” Harry all of a sudden spoke. His voice was slow and raspy as usual. It sent shivers down Niall's spine. Niall turned around to look at him. 

“Missed you too, you goofball” Niall smiled at him. And in that moment he felt truly happy. He was at peace and everything was looking positive. The smile on Harry’s face gave him comfort. That’s when it happened.

Harry hugged him. He was in his arms. 

Niall wanted this to last forever, the feeling of safety, the whole world disappearing. He knew that he couldn’t have him. This is going to pass. He has to remind himself before doing something he would regret. How can a person have this effect on someone? 

“I actually can’t believe you are here…” Harry whispered quietly into his ear. Niall wanted to cry at that moment. He would do anything for him, he had a soft spot for him.he was his weakness, why couldn’t he be his? 

“I wanted to see you, I figured this would be an amazing opportunity?” Harry chuckled and pulled away from the hug. Niall felt his heart stop. “I loved the surprise, and now that we are both aware that we are in the same city there’s no excuse for not meeting up!” Harry said happily.

Niall envied him, how could be so happy and perfect all the time? “You got yourself a deal” Niall replied, any time spent with him would be good time. Well not in a long run, it would only make him fall in love even more. 

To be fair if he hasn’t moved on from him from 2013, might as well fall even harder. Why couldn’t he just return his feelings? Niall cleared his throat, “um I think someone wants to talk to you, and I have to get back.. we can catch up later?” Harry turned to look at the place where he was standing before, and in fact there was someone looking at him and smiling. He smiled back. Of course he did.

When he turned to Niall, the smile was dropped. “Do you wanna meet when Stefani will be performing?” Harry looked hopeful.

How could Niall say no? “Yeah, yes of course.” Niall replied quickly. He gave him one last smile before he turned away and walked started walking towards Cody. 

“Hey Niall.” Niall turned once again, “I missed you.” He smiled so bright at Harry. “Hey Harry, I missed you too.” He mimicked his words. He just wanted to walk over to him and kiss him, was that so wrong? 

And once again he was off towards Cody. Once he was out there he thanked Stefani for keeping him company. “You should really look out for him more carefully, he is a great catch in the sea… if he wasn’t yours I would have him!” Cody and Niall couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you already trying to get together with my date, should have know better.” They all laughed, not long after Stefani gave them some space. 

Cody smiled at him, looking up from the ground. “So you and Harry Styles?” Niall couldn’t help but choke a bit in the champagne. He wished. “No,no just friends…” Niall said a bit sad. “You sure? Because that looked more than friends action to me…” Niall looked at him a bit confused. They just hugged and that’s it what was wrong with that?

“I mean we just hugged?” Niall said confused. “And those looks you exchanged, he keeps glancing over to us… and you blush when he is mentioned. Seems like a giveaway to me.” He said relaxed and took a sip of champagne. 

Now this time Niall couldn’t help but choke. He shouldn’t get his hopes up, Harry isn’t interested in him. “Do you want me to be honest?” Cody looked at him serious and nodded. 

“I fucking love Harry Styles! I would do everything for him, he deserves the whole world. He is such an amazing,happy,beautiful and perfect person and honestly I have no idea how I had the chance to meet him. I just want to give him the world, make him happy. He is such a goofball, his big heart and his love makes everyone around him happy. And don’t, don’t get me started on his body, his body. Why is he so perfect? Who gave him the right? I am too down the line to just stop this. Trust me I tried, from 2013. I watched him go through relationships, friendships. We grew up together in a way. I love the way he makes me feel every time I am with him. My heart does flips, my stomach gets filled with butterflies and I can not make it stop. Why am I feeling all of this when he doesn’t feel it? What did I do to deserve this torture? Why can’t he love me?” Niall was on the verge of tears, Cody just stood there a bit in shock. Partly because of his speech but mostly because of the person standing behind Niall.

“I do…” Harry quietly said. It was badly loud enough for Niall and Cody to pick it up, but they did. Niall at the same time wanted to turn around and just stay in the place. “Niall, I do. I loved you ever since I met you.” That’s when Cody backed out and gave them space, they needed it. 

Harry put a hand on Niall’s shoulder and turned him around. There was a tear on niall's face and he whipped it away. “Niall James Horan, I love you so much it hurts. I feel the same way about you. You make me feel like home, I tried to ignore it for so long, it worked for a moment but it always came back. You complete me, without you I am my worst self.” Harry couldn’t continue because he was met with Niall's lips.

This, this was real. Both of them were kissing each other in the middle of the Met fucking Gala. They both had their whole worlds in their hands, and it felt good. This is the way it was meant to be. Why did it take them so long to figure it out, it doesn’t matter.   
They are here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and reaching the end!! Means a lot! Feel free to leave a kudo if you liked it!!   
> Xx K


End file.
